


Ассимиляция

by Kartona



Series: От врагов к большему [2]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Назуне нравится Мичиру и она хочет с ней сблизиться. Алана устраивает, что между ним и Широ зияющая пропасть.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru, Ogami Shirou/Alan Sylvasta
Series: От врагов к большему [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002351
Kudos: 1





	Ассимиляция

Когда Назуна без предупреждения заявилась к подруге домой, она ожидала увидеть что угодно, кроме того, что увидела. Как можно было описать хаотичное нагромождение мебели, коробок, посуды и шуршащей со всех сторон полиэтиленовой плёнки? «Генеральная уборка» для этого казалось совершенно неподходящим словосочетанием. Ремонтом это тоже было не назвать.

Кое-как, не касаясь неприятно льнущего к шерсти полиэтилена, Назуна добралась до лестницы и поднялась на второй этаж. Здесь хаоса поубавилось, но она всё равно приняла человеческую форму. Дверь в кабинет Широ была открыта, и она заглянула туда, надеясь, что подругу больше не придётся искать.  
Представшее перед её глазами оказалось ещё более сюрреалистичным, чем состояние дома. Письменный стол стоял посередине комнаты, с одной его стороны находился Широ Огами в образе людозверя, с другой Алан Сильваста в человеческом виде. Первый был в бешенстве, второй на удивление споен. Между ними, раскинув в стороны обращённые огромными лапами руки, на корточках сидела Мичиру с зажатым между ног цветком. Сдерживая двух мужчин, она пыталась их (Широ) утихомирить, но всё было тщетно.

Недолго думая, Назуна подскочила к подруге и, обратив нижнюю половину тела в кенгуровую, пнула Алана в самодовольное лицо. Тот в последний миг успел чуть отклониться назад, смягчив удар, но всё равно отлетел к стене.

— Хороший удар! — довольно воскликнул Широ.

Мичиру вскинула голову, поставив цветок на стол, слезла с него и подбежала к подруге. Взяв её за руку, она взмолилась:

— Назуна, помоги! Они старше нас, но ведут себя совсем как дети! Особенно Широ-сан!

— С чего это виноват Я?

Не слушая его, Мичиру, обернулась:

— Алан-сан, вы в порядке?

Потирая сломанную переносицу, тот встал, достал из кармана пиджака платок и, стирая с лица кровь, заносчиво произнёс:

— Полукровок стало больше.

— Похоже, что в порядке, — вздохнула Мичиру, пропустив мимо ушей его колкость.

— Разумеется, он в порядке! — вставил Широ. Взяв стол в руки и понёс его на место к окну.

— Я ещё не закончил, Огами.

— Мичиру, что он тут делает? — тихо прошептала Назуна ей на ухо.

Алан, убрав платок обратно, вооружившись пульверизатором с ярко-синей жидкостью и тряпкой, направился к Широ. Утянув за собой подругу, Мичиру преградила ему путь. Выдержав его колкий взгляд, нервно улыбнулась.

— Алан-сан, у нас гости. Может быть сделаем перерыв? С этажом выше мы закончили. Вы что-то говорили о чае, который Широ-сан обязательно должен попробовать.

— Кухня всё ещё не прибрана, — возразил тот, — но соглашусь, что стоит прерваться, пускай разговор с такими же полукровками и не развеет его скудоумие.

Назуна проводила Алана неприязненным взглядом. Похоже, тот был в состоянии скрывать гнев более умело, чем Широ. Учуяв в его привычно человеческом запахе примесь людозверя, она чуть слышно пробормотала:

— От него пахнет кем-то знакомым, но не могу понять, кем именно…

— Широ-саном, — тут же спокойно ответила Мичиру.

Назуна открыла рот и так и не смогла его закрыть.

— Он!.. Он?.. С этим?! И?!

Мичиру кивнула. Видя, насколько та серьёзна, Назуна устремила внимание к Широ, но увидела лишь спину, — тот поспешно отвернулся, будто смутился.

— Мы не виделись всего пару дней! Когда всё это успело произойти?!

◉•◉•◉

Объяснения того, как Алан не без помощи мэра и Широ поселился в городе, став социальным работником, заняло у Мичиру пару минут. Последующие прошли в тишине, где Широ так же изучал пейзаж улиц, Мичиру хлопотала над цветами, а Назуна пыталась всё переварить.

— Мичиру, а как… — окликнув подругу, Назуна осеклась и взглянула на Широ. Поманив Мичиру рукой и, подождав, пока та наклонит к ней своё миниатюрное ухо, едва слышно спросила. — А как они…

Мичиру тут же закрыла ей рот рукой и указала в сторону Широ. Тот не двинулся с места, но его уши стояли торчком. Мичиру быстро затараторила:

— Широ-сан, мы с Назуной пока что поднимемся ко мне. Не ссорьтесь без меня! И передайте Алану-сану, что я уговорю Назуну помочь, если он нас немного подождёт.

Взявшись за руки, девушки выбежали из кабинета и не отпускали друг друга до тех пор, пока за ними не закрылась дверь комнаты Мичиру.

— Да что с ними не так?!

Взмахнув руками, Назуна плюхнулась на кровать. Мичиру устало опустилась рядом. Между их ладонями оказалась всего пара сантиметров, и Назуна уставилась на эту границу, гадая: если она вновь возьмёт её за руку, будет ли это странно? Ответив себе: «Да», она вернулась к менее насущным проблемам.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто уже привыкла к Алану.

— Не то чтобы. Просто их нельзя оставить вместе ни на минуту, так что пришлось выбирать: поддерживать Широ-сана, а потом помогать прибирать устроенный ими разгром или пытаться их разнять. Алан-сан, конечно, тоже виноват, но на удивление хорошо себя контролирует, так что я, — она невесело рассмеялась, — за Широ-сана, но на стороне Алана-сана.

— Я заметила.

Закинув ногу на ногу и сложив на колене ладони, Назуна будто бы невзначай пододвинулась к тануки поближе и с насмешкой спросила:

— Широ, получается, садомазохист?

Покраснев, Мичиру замахала руками.

— Н-нет конечно! — она неуверенно добавила. — Наверное. Но Алан-сан точно нет — боль он не любит.

— А ты откуда это знаешь? — сказать вышло на удивление легко, будто она ничуть не ревновала.

— Ну-у-у… — Мичиру отвела взгляд в сторону. Опустив руки, свела их вместе и, подняв их, развела пальцы. — Обещай, что это останется между нами.

Назуна кивнула и сильнее вжалась в подругу. Мичиру аккуратно подцепила когтями её лисье ухо и зашептала:

— Вчера поздно ночью, когда я шла в туалет, то увидела, что в кабинете Широ-сана горит свет. Вечером он обычно занимается бумагами и иногда за ними и засыпает. Он чутко спит, так что я как обычно превратилась в хамелеона и спрятала своё присутствие настолько, насколько возможно, и подошла к двери. Она была немного приоткрыта, так что я сначала заглянула в щелку.

Широ-сан не спал. Он сидел с кружкой за столом, а Алан сидел на маленьком диванчике и тоже пил что-то из кружки. По запаху вроде это был чай. Вкусный такой. А потом Алан-сан сказал: «В отличие от тебя я не мазохист и не люблю боль».

— И это всё?

Мичиру отстранилась и недоумённо уставилась на пустое лицо подруги.

— Ну да.

— Но от Алана пахнет Широ.

— Да, — покраснела Мичиру.

— Из-за того, как ты это рассказывала, я чувствую себя разочарованной, — она сложила руки под грудью. — Я ожидала что-то типа: «Я застала их в самое неподходящее время. Алан… Хотя нет, Широ прижал Алана к столу и кусал его за шею, пока Алан, пытаясь скрыть смущение, простонал, что не любит боль, а затем…»

— Назуна!

Замахав руками, Мичиру вынудила её прерваться. Та захлопала глазами.

— Что? Это стандартный троп для БЛ.

— БЛ? Что это?

— Бойз лав — любовь между мальчиками. Запретные отношения и романтика — всё в таком духе. Я как-то это дело подзабросила, когда из-за фанатов пропало свободное время.

— Э-э… — протянула Мичиру, не зная, что сказать.

— Погоди… Неужели ты не знала о БЛ?

— Нет…

Положив ей руки на плечи, Назуна заглянула ей в глаза и почти что гордо произнесла:

— Теперь знаешь.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Мичиру первой отвела взгляд.

— Эхе-хе… да-а…

— А как они вообще сошлись?

— Понятия не имею. Широ-сан пару недель пропал на сутки, а затем весь пропахший Аланом-саном заявился в изодранной одежде.

— И?

— И затем сказал, что… — она мотнула головой и посмотрела на Мичиру, сама взяв её за руки. — Мэр сказала, что такое иногда происходит. Даже неразумные животные сходятся друг с другом, если предчувствуют, что их вид вот-вот подвергнется вымиранию. Правда, в случае двух самцов, они убивают друг друга, но Широ-сан и Алан бессмертные, так что…

Чем дальше она говорила, тем медленнее и тише звучала, пока совсем не замолкла.

— Звучит не очень убедительно.

— Наверное.

— А что сам Широ сказал?

— Что-то… — Мичиру прищурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, — о том, что такое происходит иногда и-и… что-то о доминировании.

— БЛ какой-то, — уверенно сказала Назуна.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, о чём ты, — призналась Мичиру.

— Забудь.

Мичиру отстранилась, и Назуна вынуждена была её отпустить.

— После того, что чуть не совершил Алан-сан, я не думала, что так просто смогу его простить, но если Широ-сан и правда к нему что-то испытывает… Назуна, как думаешь, я смогу помочь Широ-сану?

Чутьё предупредило Назуну об опасности её затеи. Что бы сейчас не связывало Широ с Аланом, когда те были поблизости друг от друга, лучше было не находиться рядом. Послушавшись чувств, она обнадёживающе произнесла:

— Не знаю, получится ли, но я помогу тебе!

◉•◉•◉

— … Надеюсь, что мои инструкции были для вас ясны и понятны, — подытожил Алан.

Согнув руку в локте и приставив её к голове, Мичиру выкрикнула: «Да!». Назуна усмехнулась её поведению и подметила, что её рвение понравилось и Алану. Видимо поэтому они на первый взгляд уже поладили, хотя не так давно были врагами. Назуна покосилась на хмыкнувшего в ответ Широ, всем видом показывающего, что против происходящего, а затем на Алана, направившегося обратно на первый этаж. Этого представителя царства людозверей она прочитать по лицу не могла и то и дело отвлекалась за цепляющийся за него сильный запах Широ поверх человеческого.

Вернув взгляд к Широ, она принюхалась и к нему, но Аланом тот не пах, пусть и выглядел не так, как обычно. На мгновение задумавшись, что вообще-то не знает, как по-настоящему пахнет Алан, Назуна сильно удивилась, наконец-то обнаружив в Широ то, что казалось ей неестественным с того мгновения, как впервые увидела его сегодня, — голую шею.  
  
— Удачи, Назуна, — кинула Мичиру вполоборота и отправилась за Аланом.

Назуна опустила взгляд на свои человеческие руки в резиновых перчатках, а затем на Широ. Тот, по-видимому, проделав это же самое, неожиданно протянул ей ведро.

— У меня есть работа и нет времени заниматься этой ерундой, так что будь добра. Спасибо.

Попавший в поле зрения широкий шрам поперёк его горла не сразу донёс до неё сказанное.

— Ха?! — со стуком опустив ведро на пол, она упёрла руки в бока. — Вообще-то я согласилась помогать Мичиру прибирать её дом, а не твой кабинет, — она голосом выделила местоимения, — так что помогай, или я скажу Алану, что ты сбежал.

Уже успев сунуть руку в плащ, Широ застыл. Его взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. Назуна упорно стояла на своём, прекрасно зная, что всё, что он может выкинуть, — возмущения и ничего более.

— Послушай, девочка… — процедил он.

— Не девочка, а Хиваташи Назуна.

— Назуна.

Она нахмурилась. С ним явно что-то было не так, и дело было даже не в отсутствии ошейника, который служил не только аксессуаром, но и был для него сдерживающей силу удавкой.

— Я не хочу портить с тобой отношения, Назуна, поэтому делай, как говорят.

— Разве так кого-то просят о помощи? — возмутилась та. — Тебе кто-то говорил, что ты ведёшь себя, как старый чванливый дед?

Сузив глаза, Широ просунул вторую руку в рукав и натянул плащ. Выглядел он так, будто куда-то спешил.

— От меня зависит безопасность города. Мне нужно встретиться с мэром.

— Ладно. В этот раз ладно.

Ещё прежде, чем она согласилась, Широ уже взялся за дверную ручку. Когда он ушёл, Назуна выругалась и бросила тряпку в ведро, едва не разлив содержимое. Спустя несколько мгновений дверь открылась, и она с надеждой обернулась, однако вновь свела брови вместе — это была не Мичиру, а Алан. Войдя, мужчина окинул кабинет взглядом и, убедившись, что ничего не изменилось, сказал:

— Можешь идти вниз. Я сам здесь разберусь.

Едва не спросив, чего это он такой добрый, Назуна схватила ведро и направилась к Мизуки. Ей тоже стоило узнать, что Широ избегал оставаться с Аланом наедине. Сама Назуна была с ним солидарна, однако она, в отличие от Широ, никакого интереса к нему не испытывала. Значило ли это, что Широ смущался?

◉•◉•◉

Ужин был шумный. Джем и Мелисса, отсутствовавшие весь день по делам, с радостью присоединились за обеденный стол. В гостиной их было шестеро: кроме супругов, подруг и Алана, от мэра уже успел вернуться Куро, однако Широ всё ещё не было. Не смущённые его отсутствием хозяева дома взяли развлечение гостей на себя и без умолку болтали, то и дело благодаря их за уборку и извиняясь, что не нашли время помочь.

— Нет-нет, не стоит, — в очередной раз прервал их Алан. — Я — всего-навсего стажёр, так что хочу помочь по мере своих возможностей. Это мне нужно благодарить вас за то, что позволили здесь работать.

Его лживая улыбка обманула всех, кроме Назуны. Уж кому, как не ей, было уметь такое отличать. Прекрасно помня его пренебрежительное «полукровка», она ни за что не стала бы вот так просто дарить ему своё доверие.

— Вы так аккуратно обошлись с алтарём, — неожиданно загорелась Мелисса. — Сильваста-сан, вы же, как и Широ-сан, божество? Могу ли я добавить на алтарь и вас?

— Не могу вам этого запретить, — любезно ответил тот. — И пожалуйста, зовите меня Алан.

— Да-да, Сильваста-сан.

От Назуны не укрылось, как его маска доброжелательности дрогнула. Что бы не произошло между Аланом и его семьёй, его задевала даже общая с ними фамилия.

— Ах и Назуна-чан?

Та отвлеклась и посмотрела на женщину.

— Не могла бы достать нам один из плакатов с собой? Хочу повесить его в коридоре на входе.

— Разумеется.

— О! И я тоже хочу! — поддержала беседу Мичиру.

Встретившись с ней взглядом, Назуна ощутила счастье. Сейчас они напоминали семью. Очень странную, но семью, где она могла почувствовать себя обычной. Даже считая Алана, вписавшегося за счёт того, что в семье всегда был хотя бы один член, доставляющий остальным проблемы. Удивляясь, что это то, чего ей не хватало, она также задумалась о своей слежке за Аланом. Доверять ему она не собиралась, но и усердствовать так, как она делала сейчас, не стоило — это был всего лишь ужин.

Раздался стук входной двери, и все отвлеклись. Судя по звуку, Широ направился на кухню. Тишину нарушила Мелисса. Выйдя в коридор, она вернулась спустя пару минут в сопровождении очень недовольного Широ. Подталкивая его в спину, женщина усадила его за стол на пустое место. Рядом с Аланом. Назуна и Мичиру одновременно посмотрели друг на друга и, кивнув, приготовились.

— Приятного аппетита, — буркнул Широ, взяв вилку, подцепил с тарелки большой ломоть мяса и тут же отправил в рот.

Буря прошла мимо, и девушки внутренне вздохнули с облегчением. Как оказалось — слишком рано.

— Нам с мужем очень жаль, что мы свалили всё и на вас, Широ-сан, — начала женщина.

— Не стоит, — прочавкал тот.

— Попробуйте ещё и салат. Очень вкусно. Не правда ли, дорогой?

— Да, дорогая, — подал голос Джем. — Ужином занимался Алан-сан с девочками. Мне кажется, у них кулинарный талант.

— Ну что вы, Джем-сан, мы только помогали, рецепт принадлежит Алану-сану, — вновь повторила уже не раз сказанное Мичиру и вновь же смутилась.

— Да-да, попробуйте, Широ-сан, — уговаривая, произнесла Мелисса. — Алан-сан очень старался.

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал как отрезал Широ.

— А вот это ты зря. Сбалансированная диета — залог сбалансированной жизни. Витаминами из овощей не следует пренебрегать.

Широ покосился на Алана.

— Мы бессмертные.

— Что не умаляет необходимость заботься о своём организме. Давай я тебе положу, раз стесняешься.

Алан взялся за тарелку Широ, и тот мгновенно перехватил его руку. Назуна ещё смотрела, когда Мичиру закричала, выставив перед собой вилку.

— Никаких драк за ужином!

Широ опешил и разжал ладонь. Не теряя времени, Алан поднял его тарелку и наложил на неё целую гору салата. Любезно улыбнувшись, произнёс:

— Приятного аппетита.

Оскалившись, Широ ощетинился. Настолько, насколько это было возможно будучи человеком. Казалось, теперь-то столкновения не избежать, однако…

— Спасибо, — буквально выплюнув благодарность, Широ со скрипом вонзил вилку в салат.

◉•◉•◉

Новость о том, что бывший президент Сильваста Фармацевтикалс вновь в городе и более того теперь его житель и работник местной социальной службы, разнеслась как пожар, стоило Алану приступить к своим обязанностям. Разбираться в деталях никто не стал, и презрение, проявленное к людозверю, изъявившему получить сверх положенного беженцу, было подано как акт агрессии. Другие зверолюди в отличие от Хорнаров Алана не простили и устроили перед их домом пикет.

Мэр так же получила петицию, где подписались более, чем сотня ратующих за его изгнание из города, и ей пришлось пригласить его к себе.

— Этого стоило ожидать, — спокойно заметил Алан и отхлебнул из чайной чашечки.

— Это противоречит всему, на чём стоит этот город, но я вынуждена спросить вас: вы абсолютно уверены, что не можете вернуться к семье?

— Нет. По крайней мере, живым точно.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я несколько неправильно выразился. Я могу покинуть пределы города, но как только я это сделаю, меня будет ждать судьба намного ужаснее, нежели чем смерть. Я предпочёл бы этого избежать. Огами не против.

Услышав, как его упомянули, Широ вынужденно отвлёкся от любования небом над городом. Лучезарно улыбающийся Алан вёл себя так, будто происходящее совершенно его не касалось. Широ скрипнул зубами. Это было всё, что он мог позволить себе здесь и сейчас.

— Так значит ты прибежал сюда, поджав хвост, а теперь ждёшь, что я буду тебя защищать?

Алан рассмеялся, и его мелодичный голос эхом отдался от далёких стен.

— Твоё скудоумие не перестаёт меня поражать. Или же это маразм?

Широ зарычал. Алан оставил чашку и поднял перед собой руки.

— Ну-ну, успокойся, Огами. Если рассвирепеешь, доставишь проблем и мне, и мэру. Как думаешь, кого жители назовут зачинщиком?

— Огами-сан.

Голос женщины привёл его в чувство. Фыркнув, Широ отвернулся к окну.

— Прошу прощения, — произнёс Алан.

Не придав значения отсутствию в его словах раскаяния, Барбара только сейчас в полной мере осознала свою роль.

— Как я уже сказал, депортация принесёт мне некоторое неудобство, поэтому я хотел бы попросить вас, мэр, о содействии. Не могли бы…

— Огами-кун, — перебила его женщина, — знаю, что ты всегда ставил приоритеты города выше личных. Никто не осудит, если ты, наконец-то, сделаешь и что-то для себя.

— К чему вы ведёте?

Он всё ещё стоял спиной, но напряжённые плечи говорили за него более, чем достаточно.

— Жители уже знают. Как только Сильваста-сан покинет это здание, слухи будут расходиться ещё быстрее. Лишь вопрос времени, когда о вашей связи станет известно всем. Я понимаю, что будет сложно, но сделайте заявление и признайте Сильвасту-сана своей парой.

Плечи Широ вздыбились. Стиснув кулаки до хруста, он звучно сначала вдохнул, а затем выдохнул. Когда он повернулся, его лицо выражало забавную смесь смущения и раздосадованности.

— Если сам серебряный волк выскажется в мою защиту, никто не посмеет возражать.

Подлив масла в огонь, Алан всё-таки не сдержался и дал смешку сорваться с губ. Широ не стерпел, и они вступили в перепалку.

◉•◉•◉

После того, как Барбара откровенно высказалась об их ребяческом поведении, они вместе покинули кабинет и вместе же зашли в лифт. Широ выбрал оптимальное для них расстояние — два метра с запасом во избежание его же…. Избежание всякого. Он не обговаривал это с Аланом и спустя пару секунд, как только кабина пришла в движение, тот сократил невидимую границу в полтора раза и встал, повернувшись в сторону прозрачного стекла, открывавшего вид на город.

Невольно втянув его запах, Широ ощутил, как звереет по-настоящему. От Алана пахло одновременно и человеком, и его собственным запахом, внося в его голову путаницу. Инстинкты говорили — он отметил своим запахом не сородича, а человека. Разум приводил весомые доводы в нелепость этого вывода. Последнего Широ слушался уже после первых — в отличие от лживых ртов, способных на сладкие речи, запахи обнажали правду без прикрас.

Неожиданно человеческая вонь пропала. Широ даже повёл носом, чтобы убедиться, а затем встретился взглядом с хитрыми голубыми, как небо, рядом с ними глазами. Ноздри сами сделали следующий вдох, а в следующее мгновение он уже прижимал Алана к стене лифта, обратившись в полуволка.

— Огами, — самодовольно пропел его имя Алан.

Обращение по фамилии именно сейчас взбесило его особенно остро, ещё сильнее, чем поразительный самоконтроль Алана. Внутри Широ неистовствовала тысяча голосов, давно не живых древних людозверей, и все они взывали к душам, сокрытым в Алане. Не утонуть в их стенаниях было большим, что смог Широ.

— Огами? — прозвучало на удивление взволнованно.

Алан протянул к нему руки, и тот отшатнулся от него как от чумного. Смахнув с себя несуществующую пыль, Алан поправил съехавший пиджак. Достал из кармана ошейник и протянул Широ. Тот вновь попятился назад.

— Не подходи.

— Ты что, боишься причинить мне вред? Очень мило с твоей стороны. Но раз ты сам не в состоянии, придётся мне.

Алан сделал шаг вперёд. Широ два назад. Лифт был большой, но не бесконечный, и Широ моментально оказался загнан в угол. Вжавшись всем телом в стену, Широ дёрнулся, ощутив, как вокруг шеи обвились тёплые ладони. Поглаживая одной рукой шерсть, другую Алан продел ему вместе с ошейником за голову и, обведя его пальцами, затянул ремешок. Ощутив привычное давление, Широ вернулся в человеческую форму и обмяк, давая себя обнять.

— Я поспешил, решив, что ты готов, и не принял во внимание психологическую составляющую.

Алан говорил что-то ещё, но Широ не слушал, поражённый новым требованиям объединившихся разума и инстинктов. Алан пальцем подцепил его подбородок и поцеловал. Да, они требовали именно этого. Положив руки Алану на талию, Широ привлёк его ближе к себе. Между поцелуями выдохнул:

— Откуда в тебе такая выдержка?

— Врождённое, хотел бы я сказать… но дам подсказку: у моей семьи нет принципа, по которому её проигравший член всецело доверяет победителю жизнь.  
Послышался звонок, сообщающий о прибытии на нижний этаж. Не признавая перед собой, что нехотя отпустил, Широ поспешно отстранился и вышел в коридор первым. Его тут же ослепило множество вспышек камер загалдевших людозверей-репортёров. Алан позади звучно усмехнулся, тихо подметив, что мэр умеет играть грязно.

Схватив одного из репортёров за ворот рубашки, кажется, человекокрысу, Широ прорычал ему в лицо:

— Завтра я сделаю заявление, а сейчас пошли прочь с моих глаз.

Людозвери послушно бросились в рассыпную. Остался лишь тот, которого он держал, и потому не сумевшего убежать.

— И передай остальным, что я не потерплю за собой слежку.

Мелко закивав, тот прижал к груди фотоаппарат и удрал следом за товарищами.

— Не могу понять, они тебя уважают или боятся, — заметил Алан.

Широ посмотрел ему в глаза. В них теплилось нечто, чему он не хотел пока что давать название. Впрочем, отрицать перед собой, что объятия Алана не только подействовали на него успокаивающе, но и привели в хорошее настроение, он не смог. Когда его кто-то так в последний раз обнимал? Мичиру? Но её тепло не показалось ему таким… родным.

◉•◉•◉

Алан вернулся один. Назуна уловила его запах, и только затем послышалось, как он вошёл. Они с Мичиру помогали Мелиссе на кухне. В основном, как и в случае с Аланом, мешались, но женщина с улыбкой учила их кулинарным премудростям.

— Мичиру…

Подруга поняла без слов и вылетела из кухни, кинув ей фартук, попутно сменив человеческий вид на звериный (кое-как Мелиссе удалось её убедить, что шерсть в еде — плохая приправа). Несмотря ни на что, животная форма всё ещё была для Мичиру предпочтительнее. Так же никуда не делись её детские наивность, доверие и желание помогать даже тогда, когда её не просили. Вот и сейчас тануки лезла туда, куда не следовало.

— Алан-сан, добро пожаловать домой!

Его ответ приглушили стены. Назуна собиралась извиниться перед Мелиссой и отлучиться, но той не оказалось рядом.

— Назуна, — шёпотом позвала прислонившаяся к двери женщина и поманила её рукой.

Приложив уши к двери, они прислушались.

— Барбара-сан уговорила Широ-сана вам помочь?

— Очень на это надеюсь. Не хотелось бы больше настолько привлекать к себе внимание полукровок.

— Алан-сан, — прозвучало осуждающе, — вот поэтому вас и не любят, и Широ-сан на вас злится.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Вы же вроде как встре-встречаетесь, — запнулась Мичиру. — Прекратите уже ругаться!

— Хотел бы я сказать, что мы прикладываем к этому все усилия, но делаю это я один. Из-за своей проблемы Огами слишком несговорчив.

Мелисса и Назуна синхронно переглянулись.

◉•◉•◉

— В этом и заключается проблема Огами, — подытожил Алан.

— Надеюсь, что Широ-сан примет правильное решение, — побеспокоилась Мелисса.

Назуна никак не выказала своё отношение и взглянула на Мичиру. Та, казалось, превратилась в статую: сцепив перед собой руки в замок и уперев их в колени, уткнулась переносицей в ладони. Назуна погладила её по плечу. Сама она более-менее разбиралась в хитросплетениях взаимоотношений людозверей, и для неё рассказанное не стало таким шоком. Впрочем, её поразила откровенность Алана. Тот сам предложил рассказать всё без утайки, и ей всё казалось, что в этом скрыт какой-то подвох.

Мичиру же никак не могла переварить в голове то, что не так давно совершенно не понимающие и не хотевшие понимать и дружески взаимодействовать Алан и Широ сошлись не по вине алкоголя (как часто бывало в БЛ историях, которые Назуна дала ей почитать) или ещё чего-то настолько же ненадёжного, а потому что… влюбились друг в друга. Там было ещё что-то про инстинкты, импульсивность и простосердечие, но, как поняла это Мичиру, в итоге это была именно влюблённость. Вот так странно и неказисто.

Разумеется, у людей было «от ненависти до любви — один шаг», но отношения волков, судя по тому, что Барбара попросила в присутствии Алана от Широ, были, скорее, «от ненависти сразу в брак». По крайней мере, Мичиру поняла всё именно так. От неё всё ещё ускользала причина, почему перед Широ возник такой деликатный вопрос, но…

Мичиру громко вздохнула и расслабила плечи. Нет, она совершенно ничего не понимал, кроме одного: теперь Широ можно было дразнить. Не прямо сейчас, но попозже, когда всё успокоится. Показав Назуне большой палец, она так и сказала:

— Ничегошеньки не поняла, но я поддержу Широ-сана. Тем более из Алана-сана уже и так отличная домохозяйка.

Алан подавился чаем.

◉•◉•◉

Девушки остались наедине в комнате Мичиру, которая тут же вылила на подругу все свои сомнения.

— Когда Широ-сан рассказал, что они с Аланом-саном… — она покраснела, — ну, это самое… я как-то не стала об этом задумываться, но не прошло и месяца, а они уже женаты почти, если сравнивать с тем, как всё происходит у людей. В голове не укладывается, сколько не думаю.

— Тебя волнует только их брак? — осторожно начала Назуна. Как подсказывал ей опыт — истории о однополой любви для многих были лишь историями, неприемлемыми, если бы они произошли в реальном мире. — А то, что они оба мужчины?

— М-м-м… — замычав, Мичиру подпёрла подбородок и, состроив серьёзное выражение лица, посмотрела на потолок. Заговорила сначала быстро, а затем всё медленнее и медленнее. — Знаешь, раньше может быть меня это и заволновало бы, но определённо не сейчас. Сама став тем, кого беспочвенно ненавидят, я стала терпимее относиться к окружающим. Да и я сама… Я бы никогда не призналась в этом, если бы мы остались людьми, а сейчас могу гордо сказать — когда мы учились в школе, я была немного в тебя влюблена.

Мичиру опустила взгляд и смущённо встретилась с взглядом Назуны.

— Было бы лицемерно упрекать Широ-сана, когда я сама… Назуна?

В глазах Назуны читалось неописуемое изумление. Мичиру поспешно затараторила:

— Прости, что вот так вот вывалила на тебя это, просто был подходящий случай, и это как-то вырвалось само, обещаю, что это никак не отразится на нашей дру…

— А сейчас ты в меня влюблена? — тихо спросила Назуна.

— … жбе, — закончила Мичиру. Потупила взгляд и, покраснев, коротко кивнула.

Назуна порывисто кинулась ей на шею.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, Мичиру.

Пару минут просидев в объятьях друг друга, они отстранились и встретились глазами. Обе были смущены и счастливы. Широко улыбнувшись, они весело засмеялись и вновь обнялись.

◉•◉•◉

Широ стоял на улице на мощёной дорожке перед красивым домом, выделяющимся на фоне других только что приведённым в порядок газоном. В окнах было темно. Широ смотрел на дом с таким вниманием, будто тот вот-вот отрастил бы ноги и, вскочив, убежал бы, стоило только отвести взгляд.

— Может быть уже зайдёшь? Ключ у тебя есть.

Широ подпрыгнул на месте и обернулся. Смешливое лицо Алана оказалось ближе, чем ему было удобно.

— Я пришёл поговорить.

— Только поговорить?

Не покидая чужого личного пространства, Алан положил руку на плечо и, сместив её на лопатку, указал на дверь.

— Может быть останешься на ночь?

Очевидное предложение повисло в воздухе. Широ порывался сказать «Да», но упрямство пересилило.

— Нет. Я хотел сказать, что признаю тебя завтра перед всеми своими.

Маска лица Алана застыла, а затем растворилась в искренней счастливой улыбке. Широ почему-то не засомневался, что он был единственным, кому Алан показал себя таким. В памяти тут же всплыло и другое лицо, виденное лишь им одним: переполненное чистейшими вожделением и нежностью, перемеженной с лукавой покорностью.

— Рад это слышать. В таком случае я хотел бы ещё раз предложить тебе остаться. Ты, в отличие от меня, мной почти не пахнешь. У горожан могут возникнуть ненужные подозрения.

Алан повёл руку ниже, обнял за талию и привлёк Широ к себе. Тот не сопротивлялся, а первым подался навстречу его лицу.

◉•◉•◉

Алана не спас даже авторитет серебряного волка. Зверолюди легко начинали доверять и в противовес этому почти никогда не прощали. Заявление Широ холодно приняли. Никто не посмел сказать что-то против, но этого и не требовалось — глаза говорили лучше слов — на Алана, посмевшего занять место рядом с божеством города, смотрели как на грязь, а он отвечал всем самодовольной улыбкой. На его работе в социальной службе это никак не отразилось — отношения с другими сотрудниками были и без того натянутыми до предела.

Мичиру летала над городом, надеясь, что это развеет её невесёлые мысли. Прошёл уже почти месяц, а взаимоотношения Широ и Алана не двигались с мёртвой точки. Если сумела заметить даже она, дело было действительно плохо. Назуна говорила ей больше не встревать, однако, познав радость любви, Мичиру хотела, чтобы и Широ ощутил её в полной мере. Предчувствие подсказывало ей, что за тысячу лет у него так никогда и не было человека, которому он мог доверять настолько, чтобы…

Мичиру резко отклонилась в сторону, едва не врезавшись в здание, и взмыла высоко в воздух. Мысль о том, что Широ вообще-то уже ей так доверял, вызвала в ней странные чувства и породила вопрос: раз он сумел довериться ей, что сложного было в том, чтобы открыться Алану, который вверил ему свою жизнь?

Рассматривая город с высоты птичьего полета, Мичиру лавировала меж небоскрёбов. Полёт больше не представлял для неё сложности и, усилив зрение до орлиного, она запросто могла разглядеть любого людозверя. Ища глазами дом, она задержала взгляд на площади, с которой началось её приключения.

Неожиданно раздался взрыв. Мичиру дёрнулась от громкого шума и заозиралась по сторонам, ища его причину. Дым поднимался над площадью. Секунду назад там почти никого не было, так что вряд ли были жертвы, но преступник всё ещё мог находиться на месте преступления. Спикировав к месту взрыва, Мичиру аккуратно приземлилась. Закрыв глаза, принюхалась. Возникшие перед её глазами текучие, как дым, образы сформировались в фигуры зверолюдей. Найдя среди них один подозрительный запах, Мичиру распахнула глаза, рассеяв видение. Превратив ноги в гепардовые, бросилась по следу.

Террориста удалось обнаружить сразу — тот даже не скрывался, а спокойно сидел в кафе с меню в руках. Выделить его из взволнованных персонала и посетителей не составило труда. Мичиру решительно подошла к нему и, стукнув ладонью по столику, громко спросила:

— Зачем вы это сделали?!

Мужчина был вполне приличного вида, странное впечатление оставлял только вязаный свитер, горловиной доходивший ему до ушей. «Жираф?» — подумала Мизуки.

— Это наш протест серебряному волку. Против предавшего наш вид, которого он признал как равного себе.

Мизуки не нашлась, что ответить. Разумеется, она могла воззвать к его совести, но не видела в этом смысла — тот явно в полной мере осознавал неправильность своих действий и всё равно сделал то, что сделал.

Мичиру ушла, как только жираф пообещал сдаться полиции. О том, что она была на месте преступления и знала о его причинах, Широ она предпочла не рассказывать.

◉•◉•◉

Назуна застала Мичиру в меланхоличном настроении. Высунувшись из окна, тануки наблюдала, как медленно плывут облака, даже не обернувшись на приветствие Мичиру, — явный признак того, что она уж слишком задумалась о своих волнениях, точнее, об одном единственном — Широ. Не признайся ей Мичиру в любви, и Назуна могла бы подумать о причине её беспокойства совсем в другом ключе.

— Послушай, Назуна, — Мичиру обернулась, — а мы точно ничего не можем сделать?

Назуна была в курсе произошедшего. Не так давно теракт повторился, и в нём вновь никто не пострадал. Полиции кое-как удалось отвадить Широ от разговоров с виновниками, и тот всё ещё оставался в неведении. Это отразилось и на его поведении. Став чрезмерно раздражённым, он мог сорваться из-за любой мелочи и поэтому избегал всех и вся. Особенно Алана.

Взвесив все за и против, Назуна решилась.

— Вообще-то у меня появилась идея. Не знаю, понравится ли она тебе и сработает ли.

— Какая!

Уши на макушке Мичиру тут же навострились. Севшая на кровать Назуна поманила её к себе и, когда они прильнули друг к другу, начала объяснять.

— Помнишь, я тебе про БЛ рассказывала? Среди людозверей, как и у людей, на такое обычно табу, но любители острых ощущений и запретных тем и там, и там хватает. Тем более, что людозвери более восприимчивые. Если они примут отношения Широ и Алана как БЛ, возможно, примут их и в реальности.

Всего спустя полчаса Назуна представила своей девушке набросок того, что должно было заставить людозверей города полюбить Алана. Несколько раз перечитав содержимое поста в телефоне, Мичиру с сомнением спросила:

— А ты уверена, что сработает?

— Теперь — да. Вышло даже лучше, чем я думала.

— Ну не знаю… Чтобы Широ-сан был милым и ранимым… Я считаю, что его характер ничуть не уступает Алану-сану.

— Я знаю, но так нужно. Пассив всегда должен быть таким. Раскрыв Широ с незнакомой для жителей стороны, мы разожжём их интерес. А Алану я наоборот добавила мужественности, чтобы он больше соответствовал активу.

— Пассив? Актив? Назуна, ты меня пугаешь.

Приобняв Мичиру за плечо, Назуна прижалась щекой к щеке и выставила перед их лицами телефон.

— Не переживай, всё получится. Мои навыки писательства не так хороши, но я гарантирую, что они смогут затронуть струны душ настоящих мастеров. Поручаю торжественную отправку тебе.

Всё ещё мучаемая сомнениями Мичиру протянула руку и тыкнула когтём по кнопке «Ок».

◉•◉•◉

День Широ не задался с самого утра. Сначала он запутался в собственных ногах и упал с кровати, затем, когда он решил срезать дорогу через маленький парк, пришлось разгонять наглую шпану, задирающую мирных горожан, ему несколько раз звонил Алан, но он сбрасывал, и, наконец, ему в очередной раз отказали в разговоре с террористами, сообщив, что те не знают ничего ценного. Будь его воля, Широ ворвался бы к ним в камеру и допросил сам с пристрастием. Здравый смысл велел подчиниться закону и действовать своими методами, что вынудило его уже в который день патрулировать улицы.

Идя по оживлённому перекрёстку, он был настороже, прислушиваясь ко всем звукам и разговорам. В кафе, мимо которого он проходил, за уличными столиками сидели две молодые девушки. Их смех раздражал и отвлекал. Бросив на них взгляд исподлобья, Широ уже собирался пойти дальше, как застыл на месте, когда одна из них, кажется фламинго, сказала:

— Не думала, что Огами-сама может быть таким страстным. Он конечно вспыльчивый, но…

— На самом деле цундерэ! — подхватила вторая. — Этот Алан тоже ничего так вышел, но чего-то не хватает. У них тут неразделённая любовь. Не люблю такое. Может, напишешь своё? Я знаю, что ты выкладываешь свои рассказы.

— Ну не зна-а-аю. Я ещё никогда не пробовала себя в БЛе.

— Никогда не поздно начать! У тебя же есть талант.

Решив, что с него хватит, Широ подошёл к ним и, ничего не говоря, выхватил у одной из них телефон. Пробежавшись глазами по первым строчкам, обомлел. Чудом не смяв гаджет, вернул его испуганной хозяйке и поспешно скрылся.

◉•◉•◉

— Ты вовремя, — сказал Алан вместо приветствия, когда Широ вошёл в гостиную его дома. В руках Алан держал телефон. — Я как раз добрался до самого интересного: «Огами-сама порывисто обнял Алана за плечи и взмолился: «Алан, пожалуйста, от…».

Широ в один шаг оказался рядом и с силой выхватил из его рук телефон. С тем же напором вклинив ногу меж чужих колен, опустил на сидение кресла и, вплотную приблизившись лицом, процедил:

— Твоя работа?

— Как можно? Я бы написал нечто более утон…

— Ты к этому не причастен?

Широ положил руку ему на плечо. Не чтобы удержать на месте не его, а ограничить в действиях себя, — близость Алана теперь, когда они добились в отношениях некоего постоянства, слишком отвлекала. Алан покачал головой и коснулся его лба своим.

— Останешься на ночь? Эти рассказы о нас с тобой плодятся с самого утра. Твоя Мичиру уже явно под их впечатлением.

Когда Алан пытался взять на слабо, шанс, что тот вёлся, составлял пятьдесят на пятьдесят. В этот раз перевесило отвращение к рассказам.

— Нет.

Широ отстранился. Как правило, Алан тихо, разочарованно вздыхал, чтобы напоследок напомнить ему, от чего тот отказался. Сейчас Алан безразлично принял телефон обратно. Подумав, что и у Алана бывают дни, когда он не в настроении, Широ направился к двери. По привычке напоследок втянул его запах и застыл, уловив в ауре Алана отчаяние. Спутать его невозможно было ни с чем — страх смерти, словно яд, впитывался в ноздри, вызывая аналогичную тревогу. Алан пах им лишь однажды — когда Широ хотел убить его, а затем после того, как Широ сохранил ему жизнь. Закрыв глаза, Широ с силой втянул в нос воздух. Единственной другой фигурой из дыма, кроме него самого, был Алан. И нечто, что находилось за креслом, где он сидел, — практически не испускающая запаха бомба.

— Всё-таки нашёл. А ведь я хотел расстаться по-хорошему.

— Алан.

Когтями вонзившись в ладони, Широ медленно развернулся обратно. Чувствуя, что вот-вот лишится контроля над охватившей всю его сущность яростью, рыком выкрикнул:

— Это ты стоял за террористами?

— Нет.

Сложив на коленях руки в замок, Алан создал свой привычный образ спокойствия. Его выдали глаза, неистово бурлящие смесью множества чувств. Благодаря чутью, Широ мог назвать каждое, и ни одно из них не было ни лживым, ни несущим неприязни. Ярость лопнула словно проткнутый шарик.

— Хотелось бы сказать «Да» и подразнить тебя, но у меня уже совсем не осталось времени. Бомба взорвётся через десять минут. Пострадает только дом, так что не волнуйся за город.

Алан встал и, спрятав телефон в карман, отодвинул кресло, показав небольшой серый кейс.

— Я не помню, чтобы говорил тебе убираться из города.

Спокойствие Алана оказалось неожиданно заразительным. Широ вновь преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. Схватил Алана за предплечье, хотя тот и не думал убегать, — так было спокойнее.

— Не ты. Мэр попросила.

— Зачем ей это надо?

— Не ей. Сильваста Фармацевтикалс. Я серьёзно подпортил им репутацию, так что естественно, что они хотят от меня избавиться. Они никогда не прощают неудач. Завтра утром они подадут мэру официальную жалобу, горожане её поддержат. Лишь вопрос времени, когда меня депортируют.

— Что они с тобой сделают?

— Когда поймают, то попытаются передать бессмертие другому члену семьи, а если не выйдет, то убьют столько раз, сколько душ людозверей я впитал. Никто этого ещё не пробовал, но должно сработать. Надеюсь, что сработает. Не хотелось бы стать вечной подопытной крысой. Разумеется, это ждёт меня в случае, если я не уничтожу их первыми. Бомба как раз для этого. Мэр обещала признать меня погибшим и тянуть с выдачей тела как можно дольше.

— И ты не будешь просить меня о помощи?

— Зачем зря терять время? Город для тебя всегда на первом месте. Кстати говоря, террористами были обычные горожане, недовольные твоим выбором. Сильваста Фармацевтикалс предоставило им средство, чтобы высказаться. Я подкупил одного из них. Хочешь знать что-то ещё?

— Что из того, что ты говорил до этого момента, было ложью?

Алан моргнул и впервые помедлил. Видимо, когда он заготавливал прошлые ответы, ему и в голову не пришло, что Широ может это спросить. Подняв взгляд к потолку, он начал перечислять:

— Мелисса на самом деле не прекрасная женщина, как и её подкаблучник-муж, Мичиру не милая, я изначально не собирался селиться здесь надолго, ты не храпишь, воздух здесь не так плох, нет, мне на самом деле нравится твоя твердолобость, я учился готовке пищи для людозверей не у лучших поваров, а сам…

Широ зажал ему рот, прервав словоизлияние.

— Ты сказал, что твоя жизнь принадлежит мне. Это ложь?

Алан промычал, и Широ разжал пальцы.

— Нет. Я действительно это подразумевал и прекрасно провёл с тобой время, пускай оно и было таковым не всегда. Я уже сказал, что хотел бы расстаться на хорошей ноте.

— А если я скажу тебе, что ты должен остаться, потому что я так хочу, ты останешься?

Алан широко раскрыл глаза. Это были глаза человека, который впервые столкнулся с осознанием, что он нужен, даже после того, как его использовали. Широ подался вперёд и, сместив ладонь с губ, впился горячим поцелуем. Подхватив Алана под спину, прижал к себе. Сердцем к сердцу, чтобы тот услышал его стук.

◉•◉•◉

Мичиру буквально на крыльях влетела в кабинет мэра. Барбара прижала руки к столу, удержав не успевшие разлететься от ветра бумаги. Ойкнув, Мичиру обратила крылья в руки и извинилась. Затем опомнилась.

— Это правда, что Алана депортируют? Широ-сан! Как он?! Он уже как два дня не был дома!

— Можешь быть спокойна, сейчас они уже должны были пересечь границу Японии.

— Э-э-э?!

Барбара улыбнулась.

— Широ-сан наконец-то решил сделать что-то и для себя.

— Неужели он отправился искать того самого первого автора фанфиков о нём с Аланом-саном? — испуганно пробормотала Мичиру.

— Так это было ваших с Назуной рук дело? Ох, молодёжь, — мэр покачала головой. — Нет, он покинул страну не из-за этого. Сильваста Фармацевтикалс выдвинула требование о депортации члена их семьи. Широ-сан отправился оспорить его лично. Сильваста Алан его сопровождает.

◉•◉•◉

Самолёт рассекал голубые небеса. Не видя перед собой облаков, но смотря на них, Алан думал о том, насколько одновременно сильно и ничтожно изменилась его жизнь за всего лишь меньше, чем год. Он всё ещё питал неприязнь к полукровкам, был до ужаса горделив и прекрасен, и всё это наконец-то оказалось принято другим живым существом. Исключая неприязнь к полукровкам, но они работали над этим.

Некоторое время назад он и Широ в виде своих истинных сущностей пересекли реку, отделяющую город людозверей от остального мира. Плавать вдвоём было весело, и Алан впервые за долгие годы ощутил не очернённую ничем беззаботность. Оказавшись на берегу, они стряхнули лишнюю воду и несколько часов наперегонки бежали по пустому серпантину дорог. Попав в ореол обитания людей, они обернулись в их форму и, после недолгой паузы на еду, направились в аэропорт, где сели на самолёт.

Широ недовольно хмурился на встроенный в кресло перед ним маленький экранчик. Ему явно не нравилось не кино, а играющие в нём люди. Пометив в голове, что ему стоит сказать, что межвидовая неприязнь вообще-то хуже неприязни по крови, Алан вынул наушник из его уха и тихо произнёс: «Широ» — награда за то, что Широ выбрал его.

Смутившийся Широ скривил губы и, забрав наушник обратно, всунул в ухо. Довольный собой Алан вновь отвернулся к окну, как неожиданно ощутил, как чужая ладонь легла поверх его собственной. Алан переплёл их пальцы и закрыл глаза, теперь абсолютно уверенный, что прекратившиеся по прибытию в город кошмары о смертях душ, питающих его жизнь, уже не вернутся никогда.


End file.
